


Christmas Outing

by StrongerThanAnySword



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I like "Crawley" better, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, ah well, cavity-sweet, could be either shippy or friend-shippy, i've not edited this except how i spelled crowley's name, old fic, sweet little Christmas fluff, thought i'd bring this over from DA as well, when is this set? we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/pseuds/StrongerThanAnySword
Summary: An old fic I thought I'd post here in celebration of the Good Omens TV show on Amazon!  (You don't have to have seen the show for this to have made sense--I wrote this, jeeze, 7 years ago now).  Could be shippy or friend-shippy, depends on who you ask.Aziraphale gets pretty excited about Christmas.  Crowley doesn't give a damn...but he does like it when his angel is happy.





	Christmas Outing

Crowley looked up as a very happy angel bounded into his living room.  The demon rolled his eyes condescendingly.  It was simply disgusting, this time of the year.  Not to mention how happy it made Aziraphiale (even if that made Crowley happy; he'd never say).  
"Come on, my dear!" The blond man said, looking at his friend as if he was the Grinch personified.  "If we don't leave now, we'll miss the lights coming on!"  
Crowley sighed.  "Angel?  They're lights.  Pathetic, tacky things put up to celebrate a holiday I should be sleeping through."  
Aziraphiale's face fell a little, some of the spark leaving his bright blue eyes.  He looked for all the world like a lost little puppy that Crowley had just kicked.  
The demon's tattered conscience tugged at his mind, accusing.  It sounded a lot like the angel.  
Pushing breath out of his lungs, Crowley gave up.  "Fine.  Let's go."  
That lit Az right back up again.  Smiling widely, he grasped Crowley's arm and began to drag him outside.  
The cold air hit Crowley like a slap in the face, retreating when he growled.  He hated the cold.  
Az, however, was reveling in it.  Already he was breathing heavily, cheeks reddening rapidly.  The angel laughed - seemingly just for the joy of laughing - and looked around.  Dustings of snow were just starting to come down (none of them Dared to land on Crowley), and they landed on everyone who chanced to be outside (except for Crowley).  
"Really, angel," the demon griped.  "So cliche.  If you had to do weather patterns, they would have benefited from a tsunami or something really character-building like - "  
"Snow for Christmas!" was all Aziraphiale said before dragging Crowley down the street.  
They moved quickly - unwillingly, on Crowley's part - until they found a very large tree in the middle of a courtyard.  Darkness was slowly eating up the sky around them when Az stopped to look at the huge evergreen.  
"We're early," he announced, bouncing a little.  Crowley sighed.  
"Yes.  Just like last year and almost every year before that."  
The angel nodded.  "It's our tradition."  Crowley shook his head.  
"It's _your_ tradition.  If I'm seen here-"  
"You won't be!" Az insisted.  
"I should be inside, ignoring this bloody holiday!"  The demon gestured around at the people who were slowly trickling into the yard.  
"My dear," Aziraphiale said, shoulders slumping, "you'd really miss all of this?  Everyone being lovely to each other-"  
"Obligatory gifts."  
"-Seeing each other-"  
"Family quarrels."  
"-Being happy!"  
"Holiday depression."  
"Oh," Az huffed, crossing his arms.  "My dear-"  He turned suddenly, his innate sense of cheer and goodwill alerting him to the noise of the now-crushing crowd.  
"Five~"  
"Four~"  
"Three~"  
"Two~"  
"One~!"  
The lights on the Christmas tree burst into dazzling life, illuminating all the people around.  They roared.  
Crowley huffed, wincing a little under the barrage of cheer and goodwill toward mankind.  He'd survived another tree-lighting.  Wonderful.  He looked at the angel, wondering how soon they could leave.    
Aziraphale's face was as bright as any Christmas tree, shining as he looked around at the riotous people.  Carols began breaking out from various parts of the square, and Az laughed,  trying to sing them all at once.  
Crowley gave up.  Allowing himself a single smile, he threw an arm around the angel's shoulders.    
"Come on," he said.  "Let's stay out for a while."  
Az looked up, eyes very wide.  "Really, my dear?"  
"Sure."  Crowley sighed.  "Let's go have dinner.  Or at least a drink."  
Az nodded, looking blissful now.  He started to move, but Crowley held him still.  When the angel turned to look up, puzzled, Crowley smiled again.  
"Merry Christmas, angel."  
"Merry Christmas, Crowley."


End file.
